diferencias y confuciones
by hada-demonio
Summary: es una historia en donde grojband y los newmans conocen a kick y kendall
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal hoy les vengo a taer una historia en donde sale grojband y kick buttowski

Aquí todos tienen 15 años

y asi comienza tara tara

Era un dia como cualquiera en paville y los grojband estaban en su garaje con los newmans con una maletas y sus instrumentos

Oigan cuando llegara el avión-dice corey

A las 3:00-dice laney viendo el horario

A LAS 3:00 VAMONOS RAPIDO-grita corey y después de eso todos se retiran y van a un avión y se acomodaron asi corey con laney, lenny con carrie, kin con kon y konnie con kim y asi llegaron a su destino mellowbook

Bueno y donde esta tu prima?-dice corey a laney

Miren ahí esta-dice laney señalando a una chica rubia con un schort de mezclilla una blusa blanca y con un cinturón rosa medio chueco

Wow es muy bonita-dice lenny y carrie esta que le salen fuego por los ojos

Hola kendall-dice laney acercándose y abrazándola

Hola laney como has estado?-dice kendall con una sonrisa

Bien y tu?-dice laney

Bien y quienes son ellos-dice kendall señalando a los chicos y las chicas

Ellos son kon,kin,corey,lenny,kim,konnie y carrie chicos ella es kendall perkins-dice laney pesentando a todos

Hola-dice todos

Hola-dice kendall-bien vamos

Si-dice todos

Bueno va…..-dice kendall pero la interrumpe por que algo o mas bien alguien cai encima de ella

Aaaa hola-dice un chico alto cobello castaño y un traje de acorbata

Clarence que te dije solo venia por mi prima y unos amigos-dice kendall muy molesta-y quitate de encima

O si-dice para levantase y ayudar a kendall-bien y quines son ellos

Ella es mi prima laney y sus amigos kon,kin,corey,lenny,kim,konnie y carrie-dice kendall-y el es clarence

Díganme kick-dice kick corrigiendo a kendall

Hola-dicen todos

Ahora si nos podemos ir-dice kendall y todos asitienron-bueno vámonos

Kick es lindo-susura laney pero lo que no sabia era que corey la oyo y se enojo

Bueno aquí se acaba espero que les guste adiós besos


	2. celos?

Hola aquí esta el 2 capitulo de diferencias y confuciones

Kendall,kick y los chicos iban a la casa de kendall que era muy gadre en donde se ospedaron todos este lenny no dejaba de ver a kendall y kick por una extraña razón sintió una punsada en el pecho-que me pasa por que siento esto aaahg tonto corazón no te entiendo mejor alejare a ese tal lenny de "mi" kend…espera dije MI que me pasa-penso kick confundido después de eso kick se llevo a kendall a la cocina

Que te pasa que no ves que les estoy enseñando la casa-dice kendall con las brazos cuzados y con un tono molesta

y-yo solo te iba a decir que te alejes de ese tal lenny-dice kick con un tono timido y celoso?

Por que deveria hacer eso-dice kendall

Por que te mira como un bobo y no me gusta eso-dice kick que sintió otra vez esa punsada de el pecho

Espera tu estas celoso el gran kick buttowski esta celoso jajajjajajaja-dice Kendal que no paraba de reir

e-eso n-no e-es cierto-dice kick sonrojado

bueno esta bien pero si yo me alejo de el tu te alejas de laney esta bien?-dice kendall

ok-dice kick-ahora volvamos con los demás

esta bien pero no lo vuelvas hacer ok?-dice kendall caminando hacia donde todos estaban

ok-dice kick también caminando hacia donde esta kendall con una gran sonrisa

bueno ahora que ya desepacamos por que no vamos por una maltiada a los bocadillos-dice kendall emocionada

SIIIII-dicen todos para luego irse y en los bocadillos encuentran a Gunter con su novia jakie(aquí ya pondré a jakie como su novia)y van a sentase a una mesa y todo pidieron una maltiada de chocolate ecepto kendall,kick y laney ellos pidieron una de fresa

Bueno y quieren dar una vuelta para que conozcan el lugar-dice kick

Claro por que no-dice laney con una sonrisa de boba que corey se molesto y intervino

Bueno vamos-dice corey levantándose y llevándose a laney

Aquí acaba pobre corey cuando de se entere de sus sentimientos muy tarde


	3. larga semana

Capitulo 3 señoras y señores aquí esta

Por que me alejas-dice laney

Aléjate de kick-dice corey cruzado de brazos

Por que?-dice la pelirroja

P-por que…por que me da mala espina-dice corey nervioso

Pero…espero estas celoso?-dice laney con una sorisa

c-claro que no-dice todavía nervioso

hay si claro detodos modos se que kick es de mi prima yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas-dice laney llendose de ahí

espera….QUIEN?-dice corey llendose a donde laney

bueno y quieren ir al cine?-dice laney

a-al cine-dicen kick y kendall mirándose y recordando que paso ahí

si por que?-dice laney pero luego se acuerda que le conto lo de el beso kendall-bueno entonces vamos al parque

SIIIIIIIII-dicen todos

*en el parque*

Esta laney, corey, kick y kendall estaban platicando mientras los otros jugaban

Esperen dicen que lucharon con zombis, contra una guitarra maldita y otras cosas sobenaturales-dice kendall sorpendida

Pues si-dice laney

Bueno yo soy diferente..-dice kendall pero la interrumpe kick

Es una come libros antidiversion-dice kick haciendo enojar a kendall

CALLATE CLARENCE-grita kendall y kick se calla-bueno como iba diciendo en unas ocaciones si soy increíble…-de nuevo kick la interrunpe

Cuando esta junto a mi-dice kick

CLARENCE-dice kendall fastidiada y hai empezó de nuevo otra pelea laney y corey solo los veian

Tu prima siempre pela con kick-dice carey susurandole al oído

Si siempre es asi-dice laney ya arta-CALLENSE

TU CALLATE-gritan los dos

Esta será una larga semana-dice laney con una venita anime en la fente

Bueno aquí acaba


	4. dormiendo

Ya en la noche se acomodaron en las habitaciones

Bueno y como nos acomodamos-dice laney

No lose yo ya tengo mi habitación igual que clarence asi que solo quedan 3 habitaciones asi que uno dormirá conmigo y otro con clarence y los demás en parejas en las habitaciones-dice la rubia(kendall y kick viven juntos temoralmente ya que sus padres se fueron a un viaje de negocios y sus hermanos se fueron con ellos pero ellos no ya que kendall tenia que seguir estudiando y kick con sus acobarcias que considencia no?)

Que tal si yo duermo con lanes, lenny con carrie, kin con kim, kon con konnie y tu con kick-dice corey llendose rápido con todos los demás a las habitaciones antes de que kick y kendall explotaran

QUE? DORMIR CON EL/ELLA ME NIEGO….-gritaron hasta que se dieron cuenta que sus amigos ya se habían ido a sus habitación dejándolos solos-como los odio vamos a tener que dormir juntos-dicen los dos mientras se iban a acomodar(yo:que considensia que solo haya una cama en cada habitación no? Jajajajajajajjaj )

**_*con kin y kim*_**

-b-bueno cr-creo que tenemos que dormir juntos-dice kin con un sonrojo notario incluso para el mas distaido de mundo

-s-si-dice kim igual de sonrojada que el nerd(yo: si hago bulliyng ¿y?) y se acontaron por supuesto separados y durmieron

**_*con kon y konnie*_**

-SIII POR FIN A DORMIR-y se durmieron(yo: enserio?)

**_*con larrie*_**

-y en-entronces tendremos que dormir juntos-dice carrie sonrojada como el cabello de lenny

-SIIII digo creo-dice mas sonrojado que carrie y asi se acostaron para dormir pero después de unas horas carrie abraza por "error" a lenny(yo: si jejejejeje)

**_*con corney*_**

**Continuara….**

Ya se ya se es muy corto y perdon por no atualizar bueno adios


	5. mal pensados

*Con corney*(yo: siiiii mi pareja favorita)

Ah! C-corey m-me lastimas...-dice laney con dolor

Lanes solo un minuto mas...-dice corey sosteniéndola

C-core e-esta sangrando Ah!... N-no tan duro-dice laney con mas dolor

Laney solo es una inyeccion ya calmate-dice corey quitándole la aguja

Hay si y tu no le tienes miedo no?-dice laney sobándose el brazo

No-dice muy seguro

Y que hay de la otra vez en donde te iban a inyectar pero corristes por toda la habitación gritando "no me apuyalen" como niñita pequeña-dice laney riendo recordando ese dia

-pues….. tu no vistes el tamaño de esa aguja era muy grande-dice nervioso por su respuesta

-bueno ya mejor vamos a dormir-dice laney aventándose literalmente a la cama para dormir

-o-ok-dijo nervioso y sonrojado ya que vio como iban a dormir

*con kindall* (yo: por fin mi otra pareja favorita)

-bueno como nos hisieron dormir juntos tu duermes en el suelo y yo en la cama-dice kendall

-QUE¡?-grita kick-no ni de ninguna forma voy a dormir en el suelo

-pues no se en donde vas a dormir por que en mi cama no-dice kendall acotándose para dormir

-por favor-dice kick con cara de perro abandonado a media calle que no podía resistir kendall

-esta bien-dice kendall para luego kick se acostara junto a ella y durmieron juntos

Ya con todas las parejas dormidas no saben lo que pasara al dia siguiente (yo: muajajjajaajaja)

*a la mañana siguiente*

Bueno eso fue todo y Valeri Riffin Kirigaya utilice tu comentario si no te molesta bueno

Chao *3*


	6. pero que?

**_*al dia siguiente*_**

Se despertó primero kendall que fue por un vaso de agua cuando regreso vio algo que la dejo muy sorpendida (yo: adivinen) vio a su prima abrazada por corey se empezó a reir y tomo su celular y empezó a sacar fotos hasta que kin salio del cuarto y la vio reir

-que haces?-dice kin

-shhhhhsss-le sisea y kin se acerca a la puerta en donde estaba y también se rie también tomo fotos hasta que sale kon y también pasa eso y luego kick y luego konnie y luego kim y lugo carrie y lenny hasta que corey se empieza a mover todos salen corriendo a sus habitaciones como si nada

Corey abre los ojos y ve que esta abrazando a laney por la espalda y se sorpende hasta que ve a laney despertándose y se hace el dormido laney se levanta con cuidado y abre la puerta para salir

Corey también se levanta y tiende la cama para luego bajar y encontrar a todos sentados cuando todos volteana verlo se rien excepto el y laney

-nos predimos de algo-dice los dos al mismo tiempo

-no nada-dice aguantándose la risa y ellos los miran extrañados pero todos comen tanquilos

_***3 horas después***_

Corey recoria la casa y se encuentra a kendall con un libreto en la mano y sentado en el sillón ensayando

-que haces?-dice el sentándose junto a ella

-pratico para una obra-dice

-cual obra?-pregunta

-romeo y Julieta me ayudas?-pregunta con duda

-claro-dice-que tengo que hacer?

-toma esto y sígueme-dice y le da un libreto

Todo iba bien hasta que iba una parte en donde muere Julieta y romeo esta desbastado corey estaba muy secas de Kendal y se miraban a los ojos hasta que sucedió lo inesperado se besaron…(yo: tonto corey yo misma lo mato)

**bueno eso fue todo chao*3***


	7. Chapter 7

Despues del beso se miraron a los ojos pero después se dieron cuenta que sucedió y corey se paro rápido

-wow que sucedió aquí?-pregunta muy rojo

-no lo se solo se que estábamos ensayando y luego BAM me besastes-dice kendall levantándose de golpe y muy alterada

-QUE?-dice exaltado-yo no te bese tu me besastes

-claro que no-dice y luego se calma-bueno nos besamos los dos pero ahora que hacemos si se enteran los demás qu…..

-no se enteraran-la interrumpio-y mucho menos laney

-si tienes razón tampoco se tiene que enterar kick-dice kendall un poco intanquila-bueno hagamos como que este momento jamas sucedió si?

-ok adiós-dice y se va a su cuarto corriendo pero lo que no sabían los dos era que kick y laney estaban espiando en la parte de arriba muy tristes mas laney y kick estaba enojado y triste al mismo tiempo

_***una hora antes***_

Laney salía de su cuarto en busca de corey pero se tropieza con kick

-auch-sin los dos al mismo tiempo-o lo siento-siguen diciendo todo al mismo tiempo-fue mi culpa no fue mia-se levantan los dos

-bueno y adonde ibas?-pregunta kick

-yo?-pregunta y el asiente-yo iba con corey a decirle algo

-oye una pregunta corey te gusta?-pregunta con una sonrisa picara

-aaaah…y a ti te gusta mi prima?-pregunta sonrojada

\- emmmm…..oye yo te pregunte primero asi que respóndeme primero-dice un kick muy sonrojado

-bueno….emm…si me gusta y mucho-dice laney como un tomate-ahora tu

-ok…nose si me gusta en si….pero ella es tan hermosa sus ojos su cabello dorado cada vez que habla conmigo casi no le hago caso ya que me quedo hipnotizado mirando sus ojos color jade o a veces me quedo pensado todo el dia en esa sonrisa tan bella que me hace fallar en mis acrobacias pero vale la pena lastimarme ya que ella me cura-dice kick con cara de enamorado- pero no se que es?

-hay kick tu estas enomorado-dice laney con una sonrisa picara-no corrección estas muuuuuuuuy enamorado

-no es cierto-dice con los brazos cruzados pero ve la cara de laney de "en serio?"-bueno ya ya si me gusta kendall y mucho

-bueno ya que lo aceptastes vamos a buscalos?-pregunta laney

-claro vamos-dice kick y empiezan a caminar hasta que escucharon voces de la sala y se detuvieron-espera mira-dice apuntando a kendall y corey actuando

-que están haciendo?-pregunta viendo decir unas palabras a corey y kendall recostada en el sofá

_-oh julita que has hecho?-pregunta corey con "tristeza" viendo a kendall con los ojos cerrados-ahora que hare?-dice y acerca al cuerpo de "Julieta" cuando estaba cercas cerro los ojos_

-nooooo-susurro laney que tenia los ojos cristalinos pero era tarde corey habría besado a kendall y se quedaron asi durante un minuto (yo: UN MINUTO NI SIQUIERA A DURADO ASI CON LANEY¡)hasta que se separaron kick iba a bajar a darle una golpiza a corey pero laney lo sujeto

-lo voy a matar me robo a mi chica-dice kick siendo agarrado por laney(yo:hay el amor hace locuras)

-no kick mejor vámonos-dice laney con cierta tristeza en su voz

-sin tienes razón no vale la pena

-dice kick caminado con laney igual de triste

_***al otro dia***_

Todos se despretados y todo iba normal pero laney kick con su cara larga pero nadien lo noto y a kin y kon se les ocurrio ir al cine y esta vez kick y Kendall no se negaron y fueron compraron los boletos y las golosinas hasta que se sentaron

-lanes siéntate aquí-dice corey poniendo su mano en un asiento junto a el

-no mejor me voy a sentar con kick-dice para sentarse con kick que estaban un poco mas lejos de ellos y kendall y corey se tuvieron que sentar juntos pero corey estaba celoso

**Bueno eso fue todo asi y elijan**

**a)kick y laney y kendall y corey**

**b)kindall y corney**

**elijan su parejas peferidas bueno**

**chao-**


	8. mentirosos

_***despues de la pelicula***_

Todos estaban afuera del cine hablado de lo bueno que se lo pasaron excepto kendall y corey que no vieron casi nada por estar viendo a laney y kick después de esas platicas volvieron a casa todos solo que en el camino kick y laney iban hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida mientras que la rubia y el peliazul los miraban con muchos y digo muchos por que eran demasiados celos cuando llegaron subieron a dormir

_***con kindall***_

-bueno yo me voy a dormir a la sala-dice kick tomando una cobija y una almoada mientras va hacia la puerta pero…

-por que?-pregunta la rubia

-por que que?-pregunta el acróbata deteniéndose en seco

-por que no dormiras esta noche aquí?-pregunta la rubia acercándose por atrás tomando su hombro pero el de un movimiento busco lo quita

-por que no quiero estar con una _mentirosa_-dice fríamente mientras que abre la puerta y se retira

_***minutos antes en la habitación corney***_

-corey si no te importa dormiré en la sala-dice laney agarrando una cobija y una almoada

-por que dormiras ahí?-pregunta corey parado atrás de laney

-por que…..-dice laney pero se le corto la voz y solto una lagrima para continuar-por que no quiero dormir con un _mentiroso_-dice laney triste para seguir con su camino hacia la sala junto a el acróbata

_***en la sala***_

kick estaba acostado en el sillón cama pensado en lo sucedido hasta que siente una presencia y se para apoyándose en sus codos para encontranse con laney apunto de romper en llanto

-puedo dormir aquí esta noche?-pregunta laney tristemente con la voz entrecortada

-claro-dice kick haciéndole un lugar a laney y que ella se costara para que cuando ya esta se acostara ropiera en llanto haciendo que kick la abrase

-no te preocupes todo estará bien-dice kick mientras la abraza y le acaricia el pelo

-pero esque tu lo oistes nos iban a mentir-dice laney que no dejaba de llorar

-no te preocupes puedes vivir sin el como yo sin ella-dice kick igual triste ya que se le vino ese recuerdo a la mente y solo kick escucho un "grasias" departe de la pelirroja para que los dos cayeran en un profundo sueño |

**Continuara…..**

**Hola espero que les guste lo voy a hacer kindall y corney pero también le meteré un poco de la opción a) bueno**

**Chao*-***


	9. un plan?

**¿Qué onda? Si ya se lo que piensan ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? Pues es una sola palabra: escuela y si no se lo preguntan es que no les importo *llora dramáticamente*bueno ya*para de llorar***

**Bueno y sin mas el fic**

_*a la mañana siguiente*_

Kick fue el primero en despertar y vio que laney seguía dormida acurucada en sus brazos pero con una mueca de tristeza y el decidio despertarla para animarla

Laney: buenos*bostezo*días-dice adormilada

Kick: buenas tardes-dice con una sonrisa

Laney: hey que horas son?-pregunta sentándose en el sillón-cama

Kick: son las…-dice y se para a ver-las 7:30 creo que nadien se a levantado ¿vamos a hacer de desayunar?

Laney: claro-se levanta y lo sigue-sabes cocinar?

Kick: nop pero echando a perder se aprende ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa caminando a lado de laney que también sonrio

Los dos fueron a la cocina y intentaron preparar hot cakes

Kick: mira que tiene la harina-le dice a laney acercándose con harina en la mano

Laney: haber-dice y se acerca a la harina y kick le sopla (yo: si veo el chavo ¿yyyyyyy?)

Kick: jajajjajaj-explota en carcajadas

Laney: con que si ¿eee?-dice y agarra mezcla que ya estaba(yo: bueno si decimos que ya estaba en que estaba hecha un asco entendieron verdad jajajaja por que estaba mal mi hermana: no Cinthia no)lista y se la hecha encima-jajajajajaja

Entonces empiezan a pelear con la comida y por las risas despertaron a los demás y salieron de sus cuartos

Kin: que esta pasando?-pregunta adormilado

Carrie: no lose viene de abajo-dice mientras camina por los pasillos seguida por los demás cuando llegan abajo mirar a todos lados pero nada y luego se volvieron a escuchar las risas

Lenny: viene de la cocina-dice mientras se acerca a la cocina y atrás todos iban cuando llegan a la cocina ven que toda esta sucia y completamente llena de comida y a una pelirroja y a un castaño todos llenos de huevo, mantequilla, azúcar, leche, harina, etc. Y no paraban de reir hasta que vieron a los demás y dejaron de reir

Laney y kick: creo que no sabemos cocinar-dicen al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

_*una hora después*_

Después de que laney y kick se bañaran y después del ataque de celos de dos chicos(yo:ya saben quien no se hagan) todos salieron a desayunar

Laney:lo siento por ensuciar la cocina la limpiare cuando volvamos-dice comiendo unos hot cakes

Kick: yo también lo siento –dice comiendo panquecitos-y también ayudare a lanes

Corey: por que le dices lanes?-prgunta celoso

Laney: yo le dije que podía-dice y hace que corey se entristeza

_*en la noche en el cuarto de corey*_

Corey pensamiento: otra noche sin lanes-se entristecio-por que cuando ya me doy cuenta que la amo pasa esto? Todo por ese tonto beso (yo: créeme a mi tampoco me gusto el beso….¿o si?) y ellos no se tenían que enterar por que rayos tuvieron que oir eso y verlo-(yo: por si no entendieron el oyo la coversacion de anoche)a corey después se le ocurre una idea-tengo un plan loco que tal ves funcione pero necesito ayuda

**Continuara….**

**Hola oigan voy a hacer una historia que se llama "noche de luna llena" esta la publicare el dia viernes o sábado ya que es para el cumpleaños de una de mis amigas asi que espero y les guste o y también esto en un proyecto que se llama "¿Cómo paso?" es una comedia romántica pero esa es un one-shot creo que asi de se escribe y la publicare cuando acabe la historia de "diferencias y confuciones" descuiden solo falta uno o dos capítulos de esta bueno**

**Chao *-***


	10. final parte 1

1

holis como están? Bueno como sea si ya se en este momento se estarán preguntando en donde rayos estabas? Pero bueno aquí esta el final *diferencias y confunsiones*

y ahora el fic

ok?-dice una rubia muy confundida sentada en el sillón junto a los demás excepto kick y laney mientras ven a un peliazul junto a una pizarra-repitemelo otra vez

bien pero será la ultima vez ok?-la chica asiente y el chico dibuja en la pizarra dos muñequitos-estos somos nosotros y estos…-hacen dos muñequitos mas-son kick y lanes, carrie va a distraerlos mientra nosotros vamos a armar el escenario junto con los gemelos y cuando le demos la señal al enano –se escucha un gruñido departe de el cabellos de tomate (yo: jaja tomate ya me dio hambre D: )-vamos a llamar a los chicos pero obvio no nos contestaran llamaremos por el teléfono de una cabina y usaremos voces falsas cuando esto pase ellos vendrán corriendo ya que les diremos una mentira cuando estén aquí ellas-señala a las gemelas-los guiaran a una sillas y nosotros empezaremos a tocar ahora ya entedieron todos

todos asienten y se dispersan para dar inicio a el plan loco que tal ves funcione pero esta vez kendall y corey rogaban por que funcionara

*en los bocadillos*

Una pelirroja comía helado con un castaño mientras que un rubio los veía y funcia el ceño decidio acercarse y hablarles

Hola chicos-dice muy animado gunther

Hola gunther-dicen los dos

Por que están solos aquí?-dice con sospecha

Mm es que decidimos pasar aquí como amigos para conocernos mas-dice no muy convencida la chica

Si hablando de eso gunther podríamos hablar a solas-dice mientras se para y va junto a su amigo al fondo del restaurante dejando a una pelirroja confundida

Que me ibas a decir kick-pregunta el vikingo

Mira te a cuerdas que te dije que vi a kendall besando con riffin-el rubio asiente-pues decidi que ella no es para mi y que tal vez pueda olvidarla

Pero kick ella…-kick lo interrumpio

No gunther es mi decion y espero que la aceptes-dice dejando al vikingo muy decepcionado

Eres tan terco-dice para si mismo gunther mientras se va por su lado

*mientras tanto afuera de los bocadillos*

Bien estas lista carrie-dice un enano (lenny: oye!)

Si haber si esto funciona-dice mientras entra al establecimiento

Bien frase 1 completa-dice lenny mientras camina hacia el lugar donde están los demás armando el escenario

Spoiler!

Corey tenemos un problema-dice una pelinegra muy agitada-laney se dio cuenta del plan!

No esto esta mal-dice corey casi demayandose

Corey yo… no-sale corriendo

Laney por favor espera-dice corriendo tras ella

Kick porfavor perdóname-dice mientas agarra las manos del nombrando pero el las quita buscamente

Kendall tu no lo entiendes esto esta mal-dice mientras se marcha

Bueno y este es la primera parte del final espero que les guste y aquí mi hermano

Mi hermano: producción Tavo

Bueno

Chao *-*


End file.
